Azahar
by Sawada Tsunayoshi
Summary: Una taza de té de azahar es lo que necesita Kyouya para amarle por la eternidad.


_**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**_, es propiedad indiscutible de _Amano Akira-sensei_, sino fuese así el final del manga habría sido con Tsuna declarándose con su dying will a Hibari-san.

**Título: **_**A**__zahar_

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Personaje('s): **TYL!Hibari Kyouya/TYL!Sawada Tsunayoshi, TYL!Rokudou Mukuro, 15Y!Reborn

**Advertencias:** Cosas perversas ocultas entre líneas. Daños colaterales y un fuerte dolor de cabeza con amor para el déc- err, perdón neo vongola primo. Cuando Mukuro dice MAYO se refiere a que Hibari nació en ese mes, y a JUNIO como el mes de su propio nacimiento.

**Dedicatoria: **a _Rena Hibari Bonnefoy_, quien tan amablemente me dijo: _TÓMATE TU TIEMPO_ sin saber que fue lo peor que me pudo haber dicho. Y quien seguramente ya se olvidó de que ésta inútil pseudo-escritora le debe algo.

**Notas:** Pues se terminó el manga, y por alguna rara razón siento que fui timada, muy timada. En fin, veamos con que nos sorprende después Amano-sensei.

* * *

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para enseguida sonreírle a la joven que amablemente le estuviese atendiendo y así decir: ¡Ah-h!, _Grazie_, uhm,_ signorina_.

Levantando la taza acercó la nariz para aspirar el aroma del té. Y antes de siquiera llamarlo por su nombre, sus oídos lo escucharon de labios que no eran los suyos ― _Bianco fiore_, ¿eh?

Dejó lo que años atrás hubiese considerado un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo para terminar por dejarlo anidársele sutil en el estómago. Extraviándose así por instantes en la tonalidad ocre del agua aromatizada por las hojas marchitas del naranjo. Separó los labios dejando ir un suspiro lleno de pesar.

― ¿Y bien? ― sus ojos marrones, similares a los dátiles que tenían por relleno ese par de panecillos frente suyo, se afianzaron al porte gallardo de su inesperado invitado.

Habría funcionado la especie de dura mirada que tenía ahora mismo, si tan solo no hubiese terminado por temblar ―momentáneamente― cuando su improvisado acompañante enarcó una de sus cejas al instante en que alzaba ligeramente la barbilla para escrutarle con ese contraste de mareas azuladas y rojizas.

Aclarándose la garganta, abochornado por su momento de debilidad, se revolvió tan solo un poco sobre la silla.

― ¿Por qué no lo pides correctamente, _decimo_ Vongola? ― no esperó a que le diera una respuesta a lo preguntado, cuando el otro ya se encontraba corriendo la silla anexa frente a él para tomar asiento.

― ¿Para qué? siempre haces lo que deseas, _Mukuro_ ― enfurruñado ante la petulante actitud de su guardián se consoló con el suave sabor del té. Sin embargo hubo _algo_ que no le agradó, por supuesto, le faltaba azúcar. Localizando rápido la azucarera hizo ademán de tomarla para cuando la encontró su compañía ya le estaba ayudando a endulzarle la bebida.

― _Tre_, ¿no?

― Por favor ― agradeció el gesto. Volviendo a probar el té, ésta ocasión lo halló mucho más placentero que la primera vez. Alternó la vista entre la taza y Mukuro, estaba seguro de que hoy era uno de esos días en los que su guardián suele despertar de humor extraño; debía admitir que eran las ocasiones como éstas, las que más detestaba, porque la niebla tendía a jugarle de forma mucho más retorcida, y en el proceso a superarse con creces.

― Has estado tomándolo con bastante frecuencia ― _argh_, odiaba que le mirara así, gentil, casi amable; lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

― Me gusta, eso es todo ― instantáneamente fingió indiferencia, una que por supuesto no le duró mucho.

― _Oya_? ― allí estaba esa mueca detonante de mofa.

¿Para qué se esforzaba?, si después de tantos años Mukuro era capaz de leerlo a la perfección.

― Ayuda a mis constantes dolores de cabeza― soltó resignado, como si le hubiese estado hostigando semanas por la obtención de alguna respuesta.

― _Bugiardo_ ― no importó si lo dijo entre dientes, la tersa voz del ilusionista arrasó con sus oídos. Él se volvió hacia los enormes muros de magnolias que constituían la mayor parte del jardín de aquel café.― Parece que _mayo_ se ha adelantado.

Perfecto, con esto último daba al tan venidero y sarcástico juego de Rokudou.

― No es coincidencia que sea precisamente en éste mes cuando el naranjo florece, ni tampoco que _Sawada Tsunayoshi_-kun esté tomando _azahar_ entre toda la vasta variedad de tés ― le vio reacomodarse en la silla, cruzando ambas piernas y llevándose la mano al mentón al tiempo en que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, tenuemente granates.

Las razones que disfrazadas de forma perspicaz le estaba dando Mukuro, no eran más que verdad. Había comenzado a beber té de _azahar_ porque así lo sugirió (ordenó) _cierta_ persona.

― Lamentablemente tendré que esperar hasta _junio_ para ofrecerle al prestigioso líder de los Vongola, el té de loto ― hizo un movimiento de muñeca contrario al de su cabeza, exhibiéndose divertido y por igual desilusionado.

― _Se está burlando de mí, ¿no es así?_ ― dio un gran sorbo al té, el dolor de cabeza le estaba surgiendo, y no llevaba ni diez minutos hablando con su guardián. Por primera vez sintió que la infusión era pobre y que necesitaría un par de tazas más para mitigar su malestar.

― Sin embargo ― continuó versando su impertinente invitado, para pronto contemplarle fijamente con esa dual mirada. Pudo apreciar claramente un rocío escalofriante iluminarle las pupilas escarlatas y lapislázuli, mientras erguía su figura para inclinarla hasta adelante.― Será mejor que se lo ofrezcas a _él_, estimado _Tsunayoshi-_kun

Le heló los labios, el refrescante aliento de Mukuro. Al vibrarle las largas pestañas agudizó la vista. A la niebla se le había antojado tomar un sorbo de su bebida, y al parecer directamente de su boca.

Se produjo el roce, muy suave, y tras éste un estrepitoso tronido. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz dándose cuenta de que el aroma de las flores del naranjo le estaba asfixiando rápidamente, casi como cuando el oleaje del mar se reventaba contra su cuerpo en épocas de marea alta; y así él como una humedad sorpresiva empaparle la cara y un sabor dulce filtrársele hasta la garganta.

― _Oya?_ ― no se percató de _cuándo_ Mukuro se había apartado ni de a quien parecía observar ahora con excéntrica diversión, mucho menos de cuando Rokudou se relamió los labios tras haberle besado; él estaba tan absorto tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y del _cómo_ la taza y lo que antiguamente fuese una mesa en roble blanco habían terminado por romperse ante sus ojos, rasgándole tenuemente la piel de la mano ―que sostuviese la taza― las astillas generadas del tremendo golpe.

― ¿Q-qué? ― fue lo único que atinó a decir, sin entender absolutamente nada.

― Hu―m, parece ser que la ocasión para dicha invitación se ha presentado, ¿no lo crees? ― no le hablaba a él, eso era seguro, entonces a qui-….

― ¿A-a¡HAH!? ― sin levantarse, aún en medio de la madera, el delicado mantel y restos de la vajilla, buscó con la vista el objeto ―porque claramente pudo distinguirlo pese a la clara rapidez con la que había sido arrojado― que estaba seguro conocer pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba no hacerlo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con éste, la forma, colores y la inscripción en _eso_ se lo dijo todo.

El tiempo había pasado, ya era un adulto, joven, pero un adulto, y aún en momentos como _estos_ seguían entumiéndosele las manos y congelándosele el aliento al _verla_. Podía percibir con horrorosa claridad la sangre acumulársele en la cabeza así como el abrupto vacío en su interior seguido de un fuerte pinchazo a la altura del ombligo tras un temblor en los labios, seguramente ya blancos, impedirle el habla.

Estaba jodido.

No había duda, _esa _era una de las arma de…

― ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en el suelo con esa cara de idiota, _dame-Tsuna_? ― pudo haberse torcido el cuello, incluso la sorpresiva idea de no habérselo lastimado le cruzó fugazmente, cuando giró la cabeza en dirección de donde parecía provenir _aquella_ voz.

― _Reborn_ ― el miedo se esfumó con rapidez al ver el rostro prepotente de su aún, lamentablemente, tutor así como el temblor en sus labios.

― No esperaba que te nos adelantaras, _Mukuro_ ― el ahora ex-arcobaleno le ignoró por completo.

Las palabras de ése mocoso, porque podía ser lo que fuese, pero ante sus ojos seguía siendo un chiquillo (que pese a ser él, el jefe en tiempo real de una de las mafias más importantes del mundo, seguía pateándole el trasero y arruinándole la existencia; haciéndole miserable en cada oportunidad que tuviese).

― Tenía mis dudas sobre el sabor del té elegido para esta ocasión. Ha sido una pésima elección la tuya, _allodola _ ― . Ya a estas alturas podría presumir de su alto nivel a lo que hablar italiano respecta, así como el hecho de que no es el único de todos sus _amigos_ que lo hace.

Y la expresión aterradora en _esa_ faz le decía que por supuesto el otro sujeto a lado de Reborn también dominaba ya el idioma y había entendido con pasmosa nitidez el significado de la palabra dicha por Rokudou.

― Apártate ― al oír la respuesta de éste hombre, su cuerpo se incorporó presuroso con el único deseo de frenarlo, tanto, que termino por pisar uno de los panecillos con dátiles provocando que trastabillara para finalizarlo con devolverlo al suelo y ganándose así varias rajaduras en las palmas de ambas manos, al haberlas metido para no caer del todo.

― Solo no destruyas más el lugar, _Hibari_ ― Tsunayoshi lo supo hasta ahora, que ese repentino deseo de haberlo hecho salir a pasear o tomar un café solo, no traería nada bueno, para él claro está.

Su maldito tutor le odiaba, estaba más que seguro, después de tantos años, seguía torturándolo. Y allí estaba la prueba, trayendo consigo a esa bestia, provocándola con descaro y soltándole la correa sin el menor reparo, y todo aconteciendo a manera de espectáculo en su presencia.

Esto estaba mal, Mukuro no iba a negar la oportunidad de pelearse con Hibari-san ―aún a estas alturas de su vida―, y éste jamás se calmaría hasta haberlo mordido tan fuerte como para matarlo.

La vida apestaba, y en ese momento a un peculiar aroma a azahar.

― _Kufufu_ ― la risilla característica del guardián de la niebla le enfadó (porque le había dado la sensación de también estarce burlando de él) y terminó por incendiar a Kyouya quien ya se encontraba atacándole con una de sus tonfas.

― Te borraré esa sonrisa ― la resistencia mostrada por Mukuro era un gesto que indudablemente Hibari agradecía.

Pero que Tsunayoshi no; particularmente en ese momento le gustaría estar lejos, perdido (a propósito) en algún lugar ilocalizable del planeta. Pero no es el caso, y aunque no quiera tiene y debe interceder en esa batalla. Como si se tratase de un padre que enfrenta una riña ―trivial― entre sus dos hijos.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo?; las palabras no funcionan con Kyouya y lo que diga con respecto a Mukuro será utilizado en su contra. A decir verdad teme el _cómo_ puedan emplearse posteriormente sus palabras.

― ¿Tenías que traerlos? ― masajeándose el puente de la nariz, quejándose indiferente por las heridas en sus manos, le dijo con un tono arisco.

― Patético ― el mocoso, porque aún con sus 15 primaveras lo seguía siendo ni siquiera le miró cuando soltó semejante contestación.― Después de todo este tiempo y no has podido mantenerlos quietos, no debí engañarme al pensar que podrías con algo tan sencillo, _Tsuna_

_¡¿SENCILLO?! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LO MALDITAMENTE SENCILLO? __SON BESTIAS, B-E-S-T-I-A-S_

El era un joven, líder de una familia de mafiosos, sí, pero no un domador de animales salvajes. ¿Qué nunca iba apiadarse de él o qué?

― Argh, lo único que pretendía el día de hoy era relajarme un poc-, ¿eh? ― un grito agudo y repentino le interrumpió.

Por estar tan concentrado en quejarse a diestra y siniestra olvidó por completo que el área no estaba vacía y que efectivamente los demás clientes como el personal del café se habían visto involucrados sin dar su consentimiento en la riña efectuada por sus guardianes.

No lo pensó ni un minuto más e hizo uso de aquello que no deseaba.

― Es suficiente ― su pie derecho contenía con firmeza en el suelo el afilado tridente mientras que el antebrazo izquierdo mantenía bloqueada una de las tonfas.― Están molestando a los demás.

La voz firme, profunda ―aún con ese deje agudo―, así como la estoica y sosegada mirada acompañada de la clara vivacidad de la llama ardiendo en su frente y puños, lo vociferaban altivamente; su última voluntad.

― _Oya?_

― _Woah_

Las réplicas de ambos fueron dadas forzosamente, sin disgusto y bien con un regocijo extraño por el abrumador sometimiento, ante la petulante como enérgica presencia del décimo Vongola.

No es que consintieran lo implicado por Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero había algo peculiar en esos arrebatos de subyugarlos sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, que les fascinaba presenciar así como ser participes de ello.

― Es solo una reunión, _Vongola_ ― se le hubiese antojado agregar como tiempo atrás: _pequeño, _pero el sujeto frente a él ya no lo era, prácticamente terminó de ocultar su arma para echarse el cabello hacia atrás y pasarse los dedos enguantados por su fleco.― El regocijo de encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo es inevitable

Sawada escuchó atento cada palabra y actos hechos por Rokudou, entrecerró los ojos para enseguida mirar a Hibari quien ni siquiera había correspondido el gesto y el aterciopeladamente venenoso mensaje del guardián de la niebla.

― Desplegar tus poderes frente a estos herbívoros ha sido estúpido ― dijo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― alzando una de sus cejas escrutó con la mirada a Kyouya.

Éste le devolvió el gesto para observarle con abrumadora severidad. Pero fue hasta que Mukuro habló otra vez que Tsuna entendió lo dicho por Hibari.

― Al parecer ha sido tu acérrimo entusiasmo el que ha terminado por incinerar todo a su alrededor, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ― se estaba mofando, en silencio pero lo hacía.

― Deja de burlarte ― molesto, sin desvanecer su estado _hyper_, le echó una feroz mirada a Rokudou para enseguida mirar a su rededor.

En efecto, el lugar era un desastre, antes de que se lanzara para frenar a aquel par, lo único roto en el lugar eran su mesita, la vajilla que estaba usando y la silla; pero ahora, toda la zona al aire libre del local estaba arruinada.

Deudas que agregar, y un enojo de Gokudera-kun por disminuir los ingresos de la familia por peleas absurdas, sería lo que vendría después y si bien le iba no habría necesidad de enfrentarse a una demanda por el dueño del lugar.

Al relajar su cuerpo, dejó caer los brazos y agachó la cabeza. Estaba molesto enserio que lo estaba, pero sobre todo fastidiado. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser las cosas así? ¿No merecía ni un poco de tranquilidad?

― Que idiota. Ahora tendrás que hablar con el gerente ― lo dicho por Reborn solo hizo que el enfado aumentara, le hubiese gritado, pero aún algo dentro de su cabeza seguía funcionando como para modular su ira.

Y él que pensaba que controlarse era sencillo y que Xanxus no debía porque mostrar tantos problemas.

― Lo sé ― sonó tan aparatoso que no pasó desapercibido para Reborn ni compañía.

― Estaré esperando ansioso a que llegue _junio_, 10th Vongola ― Mukuro pareció darse cuenta de su estado, y por muy raro que resultase, prefirió marcharse del lugar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de observar a detalle la expresión afable y hasta algo avergonzada de Rokudou.

Por primera vez en éste día, Tsuna agradeció mentalmente el gesto tan poco común en su guardián.

― Sobre _aquello_ ¿te importaría hacerlo de prisa, _arcobaleno_? ― escuchó sin levantar todavía la vista, decir que no le picó la curiosidad en ese momento sería mentir pero también el hecho de que no quería involucrarse, no por ahora con lo que tuvieran entre manos esos dos.

― Todo este tiempo y sigues sin aprender modales, _Mukuro_ ― los pasos entre los resquicios de Reborn le informaron que en efecto, accedería a la conversación con su guardián y que seguramente lo dejarían allí solo, con todo ese problema.

Típico, una vez jodido ya no tenían nada que hacer, o bueno, al menos esta ocasión no se quedaron para humillarle aún más.

Exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, todavía olía a Azahar, incluso mucho más que antes.

El aroma comenzaba a molestarle, y para su desgracia la irritación solo iba en aumento. Se llevó la mano hasta la cara, lo suficiente como para ver a detalle las rajaduras en ella.

― ¿Solo viniste a esto? ― sonrió amargamente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con _esto_, _Tsunayoshi_?

― _¡A-argh!_

No pudo evitar gritar, sentir de pronto la mano de Hibari jalando toscamente de la suya ―con esas heridas― había sido doloroso, como sorpresivo.

― ¿_H-hibari-san?_ ― por nada del mundo le diría que se olvidó por completo de él por como las cosas habían terminado. Sus deseos por seguir viviendo aún seguían latentes.

Tembló, irremediablemente al verse observado por esos ojos sobrios e imperturbables.

― N-no, yo, a lo que me refería es ― no consiguió calmarse, todos estos años y la simple presencia de Kyouya le hacían sentirse indefenso. La expresión de su guardián le informaban que no estaba complacido, y que lo dicho con anterioridad había sonado a reproche.― Es solo que Reborn, él…

Todo era tan malditamente complicado.

Buscó, dentro de su patética actuación, zafarse del agarre de Hibari, pero éste no lo dejó.

― ¿No querías verme, _Tsunayoshi_? ― no supo si esa pregunta fue hecha con temor, enfado o qué, pero el simplemente oírla lo hizo detenerse y voltearlo a ver con terror.

Miedo que Kyouya no dejó pasar.

― ¿Qué? ― antes de siquiera continuar los dientes de Hibari clavándose en sus labios y sus largos dedos afianzándose a sus todavía húmedos cabellos le dejaron indefenso.

Gimió sin moderación por el dolor, dejando abierta su boca por segundos que el guardián de la nube interpretó a su antojo; introduciendo primero el dedo índice para enseguida inhalar profundamente el aliento perfumado a azahar y finalizar por profanarle las fauces con la lengua.

Rápido, Kyouya iba demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le dejó aclarar la obvia confusión por las palabras dichas atrás mucho menos recibir el gesto con propiedad. Podía sentir con horrible claridad la lengua de Hibari chocar con la suya y las manos aprensarle enérgicamente. Apretó los párpados, estaba tenso, quería relajarse pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba hacerlo. La agresividad de su guardián era demasiada, incluso hubo un instante en que sintió la lengua del otro rozar levemente su garganta, y eso le asustó lo suficiente como para reaccionar instintivamente con un empujón.

Pero lo único logrado fue rehuir el beso de Kyouya, pues este al mismo tiempo que el suyo le sujetó de los hombros para evitar separarse por completo.

_D-DEMONIOS, c-casi me hace vom- ¡¿EH?! O-oh no, e-esa mirada_

― _H-hibari …-san_ l-lo siento es solo que ― "_casi me haces vomitar"_, ¡dios! Por supuesto que no iba a decirle eso, todavía quiere seguir viviendo aún si es víctima de ciertas situaciones patrocinadas por su tutor. La ofensa segura sería irreparable si le dijera aquello.― Fue tan sorpresivo, que yo

Ah bendita elocuencia la suya, años iban y años venían y seguía siendo un tarado a la hora de conversar, en especial con el sujeto frente a él.

Los atentos ojos de Kyouya daban la impresión de que con cada palabra que soltaba su paciencia se agotaba y que sus quejidos eran eso quejidos; a estas alturas Tsuna estaba más preocupado porque su guardián no hubiese notado el reflejo nauseoso, pequeño, de hace unos instantes.

― _Argh_, es solo que hoy han sucedido tantas cosas que no pensé que ocurrirían ― ya cansado, mareado y más que estresado soltó Sawada, esperando (resignado) lo que viniera. Al menos no le había dicho que tuvo asco, y no por el beso sino en la forma que se hizo. Después de todo aún no lograba conseguir ese nivel de intensidad con su fiero guardián.

Hibari por su parte corrió ambas manos hasta las caderas de Tsuna y las mantuvo allí por un breve tiempo para atraerlo hasta él.

― _Tsunayoshi_ ― se aseguró de decirlo en su oído, suave, calmo, a lo que Sawada respondió con un estremecimiento sutil. Tranquilo, dejó ir las caderas del décimo vongola para abrazarle gentil.― ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

La voz de Kyouya le asombró, estaba lejos de tener ese tono agresivo, letal, por el contrario habíase escuchado doloso, herido. Sawada se quedó estático, no eran lo dicho por Hibari sino el tono lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Quiso pensar el _porqué_ de aquella reacción pero optó por corresponder por igual el abrazo del guardián de la nube.

Apoyando por completo su cabeza en el pecho del otro dijo: ― Fue un descuido; desde luego que así fue. No dejaría que Mukuro lo besara, y mucho menos frente a los ojos de Kyouya.― Lo lamento, _Hibari-san_

Así era, tanto que se mordió los labios amoratados por el arrebato anterior de su guardián con el objeto de frenar ese estúpido llanto que se acumulaba rápido en sus ojos, humedeciéndole ya las pestañas.

La leve pero firme opresión recibida por parte de Hibari le dijo, o así quiso interpretar, que lo perdonaba, por ahora.

― Éste no es tu perfume ― el comentario volvió a descolocarlo pero enseguida se encontró riendo.

― Es _azahar_, el té recomendado por _Hibari-san_ para mi dolor de cabeza ― sonrío ampliamente pese a que el otro no podía verle por la posición.

Kyouya no dijo nada, pero Tsuna estaba seguro de que sonreía ―orgulloso y engreído― al igual que él.

― _Hibari-san_ ― le llamó, mucho más relajado.

Y pese a no haber respuesta supo que era escuchado.

― Pienso plantar un par de naranjos en la zona este de la mansión. Parece ser que el _azahar_ es después de todo el único que puede tranquilizarme ― apenas había logrado apartarse un poco de Kyouya para mirarle cuando éste se encontraba besándole (nuevamente) de forma apasionada.

Esta ocasión Tsuna no se resistió, incluso se rió con los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos.

_Al final creo que pude relajarme, un poco_

Permaneciendo así, inundados en la dulce fragancia de la flor del naranjo y siendo arrullados con las lejanas voces del mediterráneo.

_Gracias, Reborn_

* * *

**END, THE.**


End file.
